1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distributed processing technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a distributed processing system and a method thereof in which processing of computing task is distributed into a plurality of terminals and executed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An operation style represented by an outsourcing operation has generally spread and widely recognized, where a company having computer equipment performs an operation of computing processing task for a customer on commission from other companies.
On the other hand, a sales method is generally performed, where a customer obtains software via a network such as the Internet to use it by paying a license fee or buys a product on an on-line shopping.
In order to execute the computing processing task, a contractor of the task has needed to prepare a large computer for performing a large-scale processing or a system for executing processing by distributing it into small computers such as personal computers at the contractor's expense.
However, there has been a problem that the large computer took an expensive initial installment cost, and that maintenance and management cost for operating the number of inexpensive personal computers or the like as equipment become expensive.
In recent years, calculation processing capabilities of a user terminal such as a personal computer has been rapidly improved owing to high operation frequency and the like of a microprocessor. As a result, the user terminal has come to own sufficient capabilities to execute applications regularly used by a user. However, with the high-speed processing capabilities of the user terminal, situation has occurred that all of the calculation processing capabilities is not fully used for executing the applications.
The present invention has been created based on the recognition of the foregoing subject. The main object of the invention is to provide a distributed processing system and a method thereof that are capable of controlling a cost for capital investment of the contractor of the computing task.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a distributed processing system and a method thereof, where the use of an application at the user terminal is possible without paying the license fee of the application by allowing the user terminal owned by the user to bear a part of a distributed execution of the computing task. Purposes, characteristics, advantages and the like of the present invention other than the foregoing objects will be immediately conceived by those who are skilled in the art from the embodiments described below.